Bunny Love
by wollythewhale
Summary: Momiji has held himself back a year so he can spend time with Momo in high school, but when he meets Rito, a somewhat cold-hearted princess by everyone else's standards, he isn't sure if he should choose the family that rejected him or the new love he could gain. Momiji/Momo/OC pov
1. Chapter 1

"Tohru. Tohru! Where are you?!"

Momiji turned, looking for that princess with a kind heart. The walls of his castle closing in. Running through corridors endlessly opening doors to find a room filled with people with strange faces. His family. The Sohma curse. He slammed the door, she must be in another room.

Animals deformed bodies piled in one room.

A dead rabbit in another.

His Mother not recognizing who he was and turning her face in disgust saying "I'm glad I forgot you."

Seeing Akito slap someone who looked just like him.

Room after room.

Running, running, forever running. He was out of breath, he felt like he was suffocating. He finally collapsed, holding his face in his hands, horrified.

He looked up again, hearing a familiar laugh.

That's when he saw her. Tohru. He was so relieved, he was about to call her name and run towards her. She smiled widely and he realized, that she wasn't smiling at him.

A boy-or man, with red hair and eyes walked past Momiji towards her and took her hand. Tohru turned away, walking away from Momijis sight, starting to fade into the white end of the hall.

"Tohru!" Momiji choked, sitting up in bed with his hand outstretched in her direction. He looked at his hand for a moment, the dream had felt so real. Tohru had left months ago with Kyo, and he had thought he was finally starting to get over her. Guess he was wrong.

He sat up in bed, and clutched at his aching heart as tears swelled in his eyes. He missed her so much, that's why he had suppressed it thinking of her. But he couldn't escape the memory of her smiling face. Loving Tohru so much, he began to feel like he wished he had never met her at all.

He stopped, dead in the middle of that thought. He wasn't going to be like his Mother, and try to forget, he was going to move forward. After all, that's what he had promised Tohru.

Slipping out of bed, he noticed the time. It was almost time for his first day of his fourth year in high school.

He smiled. Hoping that he would get to see someone very special today.

* * *

><p>The path Momo took to school held a slight breeze this morning. She shivered. Her stomach was so tight. The first day of high school. How would it be? Would she be made fun of for her hair again like in middle school? Most probably. Not that it was too bad before. She was shy so people hadn't bothered her much, but this year, she wanted to be outgoing and make lots of friends.<p>

Haru and Kisa were in her same year, and she weakly hoped they would all be in the same class. Walking a little faster, a strong breeze flew up and lifted her school map into the air. Right as she looked up to catch it, another hand snagged it.

"What's this?" the handsome stranger asked curiously, looking at the paper-or gorgeous stranger as she should have put it in her brain.

"Uh- I-I uhm…" she stuttered, looking up at his perfect face. He was tall, and had the same color of eyes and hair as her, but he was almost like a god. His soft curly hair illuminated by the morning sun behind him.

"Oh! It's a school map. Here you go." He said, smiling brilliantly, handing it back to her. Momo's mind went blank, and so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You're pretty." she said almost dumbly, leaning towards him a little. His face looking completely shocked. Then her brain realized what she had done and she covered her face with the map, blushing madly.

_Momo! You idiot! You do not say that to people you have just met! What is wrong with you?_

The boy laughed, surprising Momo as she looked over the paper. His smile was so beautiful it made her want to cry for some reason. His cheeks were dark red and he looked a little ruffled by what she had said.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad that I said it out loud._

"You are really cute, you know that?" he said, putting his hand behind his head bashfully.

Momo blushed deeply. "My name is Momo Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said politely, bowing.

"Momo Sohma huh?" he said bending forward a bit, leaning in on her face with a smirk. " I'm Momiji Sohma. Sounds like you were named after me or something. Are you heading to school right now?"

Momiji Sohma? This is my cousin? I thought he was a girl! I've only seen her-I mean him, a couple of times. I always thought it was peculiar too, like our paths were purposefully not crossed even though we were in the same family. I mean, our family wasn't _that_ big. We looked so alike we could have been sisters, but that's just my loneliness speaking. Wishing for a sibling.

"Oh! Yes I am. I remember you. Momiji-san." she bowed again respectfully.

This time he reacted differently, he looked pained for a second and she swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she bowed again, realizing her mistake. "I just referred to you respectfully because you are an older relative of mine- I mean not that your old! Uhm-"

"It's okay. I was just taken by surprise. No one has ever respected me before with that honorific. I guess its just very nice and confusing to be called that all at the same time…" he stopped, looking down as redness reached his ears. "I really like it. So...you can call me that from now on if you would like."

The breeze floated past him as cherry blossoms drifted behind him. His expression was thoughtful, and Momo's heart clenched.

"You better get to school. You'll be late." he laughed, turning around. "It was nice seeing you again, Momo-chan." he said, walking off as she turned tomato red.

* * *

><p>He probably shouldn't have done that. But he was glad he did. Momiji walked silently to the gates of his school, he was late but it had been worth it. Looking around hoping he wouldn't bump into her again or he'd be in real trouble with his dad.<p>

Heading to class to the third years room, he opened the door and walked in to find everyone staring at him. He could hear the whispers immediately.

_Is that the guy who was held back a year?_

_I heard he was a good student then suddenly in his third year he let go of his studies._

_That's the loser who's repeating a year right?_

_I used to like him a lot when he was my senpai, but now..._

He didn't care much about what they were saying, he had held himself back a year so he could see Momo, even for a little while.

Everyone was restless. Except for one girl in the back of the class, quietly drawing in her notebook. The seats in front of her and next to her were empty, so he decided to take the one next to her. The whispers got even more fierce, although he couldn't tell why.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Momiji Sohma." he said with a bright smile, turning towards the girl.

She had long jet black hair that was slicked back into a perfect ponytail, kind of like a samurai, and icy cold blue eyes that looked almost murderous as her gaze moved up to meet his. Her expression was surprised, and she was really very pretty so he wondered why she was sitting alone.

Her gaze hardened suddenly, and the soft look of surprise disappeared from her expression and turned cold and somewhat scary.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked in a level voice. "Did someone here put you up to it?"

Momiji was now the surprised one. "No, I just thought I should introduce myself. What's your name?"

"Rito Hakomori." she said blankly, turning back to her notebook.

_Rito? Funny, thats kind of a boys name_.

"Are you a girl?" Momiji asked almost like a child as he took the seat next to her.

Rito's jaw clenched, and her eyes glassed over a bit. "Yes. Why else would I be wearing a girls uniform? I know I have a boys name, but that doesn't mean you have to be so cruel." she said, not looking up from her paper.

Momiji blinked. He hadn't meant to be rude. "I'm really sorry. I just...my first year in high school I wore the girls uniform. I doubted that you were a boy, you don't look like one. I have just seen some boys so pretty that they look like girls."

This made Rito's expression soften a bit and she turned to him again slightly. "So you weren't making fun of my name?"

"No. Not at all. I really like your name, it fits you. Because its pretty like you." he smiled, hoping she would take it as a compliment.

She didn't.

"Not very pretty then I guess." she said, gloom descending.

"No no! I mean…" he paused for a moment thinking. "Everyone says my name is girly, and I took it to heart and accepted it. My name is part of who I am. I also share half of my name with someone I care about very much. So it's not a bad thing. I think Rito is a lovely name that can be turned into something feminine just because you possess it. That's what I think." he said softly, looking over at her again. Her expression was relaxed again, and...happy.

She smiled and Momiji's heart warmed a bit.

"You are...kind." she said back, her blue eyes softer than before. He blushed a bit, turning towards the teacher, thinking the conversation was over. "I like your name too." she said quietly, making his face turn a deeper crimson as they both turned back to their notebooks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I hoped you liked my first chapter. I am not sure if it's good or not, I'm a new writer and I was trying to get the feel of the manga series. If you review and favorite it would be a great help! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the feedback, it helped motivate and inspire me for this new chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rito Hakomori sighed on her path back home. Of course she would meet a gorgeous guy on her first day in the new year. He seemed like trouble. Those serious and mature types are always the ones to cut out her heart and throw it in the trash. He was nice, but first impressions can be deceiving. Last year, all the boys were nice to her, and she had been very popular in her second year until...well <em>that<em> incident.

Readjusting her strap on her backpack she sighed, it's not like she cared about fake people, they just frustrated her now. Rito was not about to let her guard down just because it had been summer vacation and memories might have faded a little.

It was obvious that her whole grade still remembered.

"Hello. Rito-chan." a voice said from behind her, startling her for a split second.

_Speak of the devil._ Rito internally cringed, every time she thought of that situation this person would show up like they knew.

Rito turned, her face becoming completely expressionless. She knew how to handle him.

"Kuzari." she said, her voice tensed ever so slightly.

"I didn't see you in class today Rito-chan. I was disappointed." he smiled down at her, his dark hair falling across his intense brown eyes that flickered with a devious flame.

"I switched classes last minute so we wouldn't be together this year." at this, she couldn't help but smirk a bit. "I know you would have followed me all year like a creepy stalker if I hadn't."

At this Kuzari's eyes turned cold, and his expression furious. Satisfied with her own response, Rito turned and started to walk away. Before getting enough distance however, her wrist was grabbed tightly and she was spun around into the arms of her enemy.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Rito struggled, trying to free herself from his arms.

"Remember." Kuzari's voice dropped to a menacing whisper as he leaned in next to her ear. "I own you." he said, pushing her out of his arms with disgust as she fell to the ground, then dusting himself off like he had handled something unpleasant. "Don't think you can get away from me just by being in a different class. My father has given a lot of money to the school and he's on the board, I'm sure something can be arranged." he turned around, so she could only see his back, making his last remark more chilling. "You'll never escape me." he said with a sick sort of determination, walking away.

It was minutes after he had gone that she made sure, she was still sitting where she had fallen, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Sniffing, shaking her head and standing up, she took a deep breath.

Rito had already resolved, she would be strong this year. No matter how much that bastard tortured her.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Rito said in the large room at the front door of her huge house, hearing small footsteps come running towards her down the hall.<p>

"Onee-san! You're back!" the little boy said, stopping right in front of her in his little elementary uniform, swaying back and forth happily staring up at her face with his hands behind his back.

"What have you got there Kojame-kun?" she asked, noticing his demeanor.

Kojame stuck out his small hand to reveal a fist full of pretty wild flowers. Rito looked at them, surprised as she knelt down in front of her little brother.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, a bit curious, hoping he hadn't pulled them from anywhere he wasn't supposed to.

"I went on a field trip today! Sensei told me to go and pick some flowers with everyone else but I said it was too girly. That's when he said I should pick them for someone important. So these are for you Nee-san." he said, extending them a bit more.

Rito was to be honest, very flustered. For a first grader to see his older sister as one of the most important people in his life...made her so happy she wanted to cry.

"Ah well, that is very sweet of you." she replied softly, smiling. "You have very good taste in flowers Kojame."

At this Kojame blushed, a bit embarrassed as she took the small bundle from him.

"I picked the blue ones because of your eyes." he mumbled, hoping she would like it more if she knew that one simple fact.

Rito inspected at this as she looked at the petals, they were indeed very close to her eye color.

_I'm going to cry._

"Well I think these deserve to be tied with a pretty ribbon and put in some water, don't you think?" she asked kindly.

Kojame shrugged, turning around. "Do whatever you want. You're the girl." he said, walking away.

_Such sass after a nice present._

Still, she could've sworn she saw him smiling from behind.

Making her way to the kitchen, she filled a little jar with water and put the flowers in after tying them up with a bright pink ribbon. She smiled, she did love things that were girly and cute still, even though she was supposed to be a mature senior in high school.

Looking around carefully making sure no one was around, she took a permanent marker from a drawer and drew a little bunny silhouette on the side of the jar, and stuffing it under her jacket, took it to her room, and placed it on her nightstand next to the window.

No one came in her room anyways. This one cute thing she didn't have to hide, made her feel warm inside, and for some reason made her think of the soft and slightly adorable expression that boy Momiji had when he had smiled.

And her heart picked up a little, although she would never admit it to herself. Not yet.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be coming soon! Please continue with feedback if you want a chapter faster, it reeeeally helps. :) Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**All about Momo this time! Yay! Thank you for reading this far, I promise it will get better!**

* * *

><p>Momo shook her head violently, trying to remove her thoughts of the gorgeous cousin she had originally thought to be a girl. She needed to get all of her school forms signed by her mother. Rolling over on her bed and sighing, the perfect golden hair and brown eyes popped into her head again.<p>

He looked a lot like her Mom, more than she did, which was weird. She still had the same hair and such, but it was more dull, not as crisp as Momiji-sans or her mothers. She took more after her father in that respect, at least in the past year. She could see her father in her nose and shape of her lips. Her face became more like his everyday, which she was fond of since she didn't see him a lot since he was on business most of the time, and she hated bothering him.

"Mama?" she said, glancing into her father's study to find her Mother quietly reading.

"Yes, my dear?" she glanced up softly from her book with a kind expression.

"I have some school papers my teachers need signed." Momo said with a smile, holding them out.

"Shouldnt Papa do that? He would be sad if if he knew you came to me instead of him." she smiled kindly in return. Momo flushed.

"I didnt want to bother him since he seemed so busy...lately." she said, looking at the floor. To be honest, he was always busy. I wasn't like she resented him, he gave her as much time as he could. It was just hard to ask for more.

"Oh Momo, its alright, I'm sure he would be happy to sign them for you. I'm sure he wants to know all about your first day at school when he gets home tonight."she smirked, gesturing to the seat beside her. "And that reminds me, so do I."

Momo didn't really want to spew about her day, but her mother had a thoughtful way of sitting and listening that was to hard to pass up. She slowly sat on the cushy seat beside her and broke down her day in one breath.

"Both Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan are in my class and I was worried they would be too lovey dovey to go near but I said hi to both of them and now I'm sitting next to Kisa-chan who says she wants to be good friends this year and this other girl Gin-chan said she also wants to be friends so I sat with her at lunch and there is a boy in class who keeps staring at me but he's really cute so its okay, and math is really hard this year so I'm going to have to study hard!" Momo gasped for air, her face had almost turned purple.

Her mother laughed, a sound of beautiful trills. As Momo breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I guess you had a good day then. Are you excited for this school year?"

Momo stopped, she thought for a second then turned to her mother with a big grin. "Mm-hmm."

"Good girl. Now go study your math." she smiled back, patting Momo on the head.

And as Momo got up and left the room, her mother sighed with relief. She knew she hadn't told her everything that was making her so excited, but she was still happy this year was different.

Meanwhile Momo tried her very best to concentrate on math equations when the boy who looked like her mother kept popping into her head, he was such a mystery. Who were his parents? Why did she feel so connected to him? And why did she want to see him again so badly?

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that its not very long, I fight depression and writers block simultaneously. Haha. Please review! It helps motivate me more than you know. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Momiji again! Yay! Thank you for reviewing, it helped bring this chapter into existence!**

* * *

><p>Momiji sighed, deep in thought as he made his way to the convenience store. He wanted to spend time with Momo, get to know her better. The second day of school and he hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her. If he didn't have the right to see his mother, he should at least be acquainted with his own sister. How could he do it though?<p>

Confused and not sure about what he could do, he picked out a drink, grabbed ice cream and some rice cakes and took it to the front counter, where a poster ad was.

"What's that?" he asked the cashier pointing to it.

"Oh!" the girl said, not at all surprised by his question. "Well its a travelling festival that comes through here every year. It's surprisingly popular even with school starting up again since its on the weekend. It's not fancy like the summer festivals, but we sell tickets if you would like to buy some." she offered sweetly, assuming such a cute highschool boy couldn't be single.

Momiji brightened considerably, getting an idea. "That's sounds great! Can I please get two?"

The cashier smiled, feeling smart for assuming the right thing, and gave him his tickets and groceries.

Wonderful! Now he finally had a reason to talk to Momo and maybe fill the hole that Tohru had unintentionally left. The excitement increased, and he couldn't wait for school to come.

* * *

><p>The next morning was brutal, the third day of school was beginning, and he didn't get much sleep after eating his whole container of ice cream and going to bed thinking about how he was going to ask Momo to go with him to the festival. Still, he managed to get up and make his way to school.<p>

Upon entering his classroom, he was surprised to find himself early, only a few students around. Rito was quietly drawing in her notebook at her desk, waiting for class to begin as he sat next to her.

"Good morning!" Momiji said brightly, turning to the only person who acknowledged him in class as he found out the day before, everyone else thought he was an idiot who failed senior year.

"Morning." Rito said, her monotone reply not exactly filled with energy.

"What have you got there?" Momiji asked, leaning over, not phased by her attitude in the slightest.

"Nothing." she replied again, obviously not in the mood to talk or be around people with her "go away" aura.

Momiji laughed, and then stopped. Being surprised at what was in her notebook. A gorgeous drawing of the forest, with small animals, trees and shrubbery, and light beams peaking through the carefully drawn leaves, every small detail noted that it looked like a picture taken by a camera.

"Wow!" he said, getting really excited and hopping up from his chair "You're amazing! I really love that picture. So detailed!" he complimented, leaning closer to get a better look.

Rito turned to him, shocked by his flattery and sudden closeness, their faces inches apart as he turned to her and looked in her eyes. "You are a great artist, super talented." he complimented again as her pale cheeks turned bright red and her crystal blue eyes widened as she slammed her sketchbook shut.

"Th-Thank yoou-" she managed to choke out, incredibly embarrassed, which he found cute.

"I like you Rito, you are really interesting!" he said lightly, laughing a bit as he stood up straight, looking down on her with a smile.

Her face turned deeper crimson. _Was that a confession?!_

"Are you a child?!" she exploded "-saying stuff like that so lightly when you don't even know me!"

Momiji stood there, stunned for a second before laughing again as the circus music began in the background. "Yes well I guess I'm still not the most mature guy, but I wasn't lying. I really do like you a lot! I want to get to know you. I think you're pretty- well no…" he paused thinking it over for a second, then snapping his fingers and looking over at her "I think you're beautiful!"

Rito probably would have fainted had she not been sitting down, her face was now tomato red from neck to forehead and she was at a loss for words.

_This guy...really is like a child! He just innocently told me something so...agh! I can't even think straight!_

"I-I uhm...I just met y-you. S-so uh-" she tried and failed to respond.

Momiji, noticing her distress, leaned in to her face, and grasped her chin. "Don't think too much of it, I really want to get to know you is all. I think we could be great friends. Will you be my friend?" he pleaded like a puppy, making her resolve falter.

"I wasn't- planning..on being friends w-with anyone but-" she said, her icy eyes filled with concern. "Since you asked...okay." she forced out and turned away breaking his gaze and grip on her chin.

She didn't respond to him for the rest of the day and had her ice queen aura on full blast, but he was so happy she had accepted him as a friend that he didn't mind the silence. He would have asked to eat lunch with her if he didn't have such an important thing to do today.

Making his way down to the freshman hall and catching the gazes of every girl in first year, he asked around about Momo. Finally, he came across two familiar faces in the hallway. It was Kisa and Hiro!

Excited he had found some of his family members, he ran up to them.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin?" he asked childishly, unable to break habit.

"Big brother Momiji!" Kisa jumped excitedly "I didn't know you would be here this year!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, looky here. Haven't seen you in a while." Hiro said kindly, his eyes soft.

"I will be spending all year with you guys!-Hiro, have you gotten nicer? Must be Kisa's good influence." Momiji laughed, placing his hand on top of Kisa's head proudly. "You've become quite the prince for her."

Hiro smiled bigger and straightened up taller, accepting the compliment. "So what are you doing down here around the first years? Just come to say hi to your wonderful cousins?" he asked, throwing his arm around Kisa's shoulders casually pulling her towards him, making her blush.

"Yes and no, I'm wondering if you've seen Momo-chan at all." he asked hopefully, his eyes glistening.

"Yeah, she's in our class this year. I really like her now that I've gotten to know her a little bet-" Kisa tried to say but was stopped short by Hiro.

"I dont think we should interfere here Kisa, this is dangerous. Sorry Momiji, I don't want to be involved with what's going on in your family if it gets messy."

"But Hiro-" Kisa protested, looking like she wanted to help.

"It's there own business Kisa, we should stay out of it. Momo-chan is in the classroom. Cmon' lets go." he said, dropping his arm and taking her hand, leading her away from the class. Kisa looked back at Momiji who was facing their classroom door now, a little disappointed, but understanding of what Hiro meant.

Momiji took a deep breath and slid the door open. His appearance was a surprise to many of the girls in the classroom having lunch and they all whispered and giggled about how cute he was. He caught sight of Momo, who looked to be chatting with two of her friends, a boy and a girl.

Tapping her shoulder he smiled, his heart pounding loudly.

She turned her face in complete shock for a moment, as she processed who he was.

"Momiji...san?" she asked, a little dazed.

And that's when the circus music started playing in the background.

"Hi! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to a festival this weekend seeing as we are members of the same family, I would like to get to know you better so I thought it could be fun if you wanted to go with me that is!" he said all at once cheerily, waving around the tickets and sort of giggling.

All thoughts Momo had of him being older and more mature crashed and burned. So dazed that all she could do was nod her head in reply.

"Great! Then I will meet you at the front gate on Friday after school! It's going to be so fun!" he laughed again, turning and leaving as quickly as he had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, stayed up the whole night to get this chapter out! Please review and stuffs. :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm a way new writer.<strong>


End file.
